


Dawn of a new beginning

by astra_stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AND SWEET, M/M, also nobody died on endgame, and has a happy ending because it's me and I like happy endings, but people was not happy with Tony last sacrifice, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-29 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astra_stark/pseuds/astra_stark
Summary: After Endgame, the world was not very grateful with Tony Stark... and Peter is full of doubts because of this





	Dawn of a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue. I wrote this in spanish and mostly translated this with an app so please be kind.

The open window let in the gentle breeze of the sea and the salty smell of the sand. On that night, the moon had a beautiful charm and shone more than usual. A blanket of stars covered the sky and from the beautiful window of the huge bedroom, he could see the stars reflected in the ocean. Everything was perfect there, in that little bubble.

And yet Peter couldn't calm down.

"This time it's not the memory of my body fading away, what makes me so nervous." He whispered thoughtfully.

The voices on the tv brought him back to reality. A reality on which, a panel of people discussed, judged, cataloged... them.

The world changed in many ways but people were always the same: they put their glorious heroes on an altar, then turned their backs on them, hated them. People always loved to throw their fallen idols into the mud.

When he returned, nothing was as before, everything was out of place and time. The people that survived the snap had surrendered and with the surrender came resignation and oblivion. Everyone lived their lives, leaving them as just memories, timeless, placeless... proving that no one is irreplaceable. And then, a time after that, the guilt, pain, and nostalgia disappeared and... suddenly the world saw everything that happened as their salvation. Everything happened to be something that should happen for the good of the universe.

That is why no one did anything to bring back those who were taken from the universe, and in spite of how manic and selfish the desire of the Mad Titan was, human race proved him right because now they were better. The planet was better. There were more resources, more opportunities, nature was healing, the oceans were cleaner. The method was horrible but the result was successful, and suddenly the tragedy was no longer a tragedy, it was a blessing. The end justifies the means, it was the new mantra of human race.

So, the thing that could be the heroic action of the earth's greatest defender... became just a selfish desire.

"A selfish desire fueled by guilt!" A female voice on the tv show shouted.

A male voice scoffed. “If it had even been for a guilty feeling… but we all know, it was for lust. The lust of a man who always sought to satisfy his appetites, a man that no one stopped. He believed himself a God and now the whole humanity is in chaos.”

"And what do you propose?" A different female voice asked. “Genocide? Half of the planet came back and things are the way they are. We have to learn to adapt.”

On the television paraded images of riots, protests, millions of homeless people.

"This is the world that Stark left us... all because of his selfish desire!!" The male voice screamed.

"And while humanity suffers from overpopulation, he just disappeared along with the object of his desire." The female voice added, as the images kept appearing one after another.

“I would throw that tv into the sea but they would accuse me of poisoning the waters too.” Tony's voice echoed in that room.

Peter didn't even feel him coming in. He was too focused on those catastrophic images.

"Sometimes I think they are right." The boy said in a sigh. "After all, mankind saw our departure as a blessing."

“I know… it was then that I knew that I no longer wanted to save them, that I did not want to cover the earth with a shield… and that I would not give up what I loved the most for them. I was not going to make another sacrifice for people that are not able to give back to their own relatives and neighbors, those five years of absence.” Tony turned off the tv. "If they can't make a sacrifice for others then, they don't deserve another sacrifice from me."

Peter sat on the bed still looking out the window. A series of lamps illuminated the seashore, as in the most beautiful of fairy tales. Tony sat next to him, looking at him with love.

“Don't feel bad for them. Thanos was the bad guy for a year while humanity still cried the lost ones, and then, the purple asshole became their savior...” There was a hint of resentment in Tony's gaze. "And now, I am the villain. Perhaps in five more years, when these poeple discover how to be generous and value those who returned, perhaps I will be a hero again."

Peter's gaze expressed so many things. Gratefulness, because he knew well that Tony had done all this for him. Sadness to see what humanity had become. A deep admiration for the man who almost died, to once again, save the planet... not... the universe this time. And the most infinite love for the one who stole his heart for many years, years that were frozen in time and space, but that did not diminish the feeling. Feeling that had led them to this moment.

However, there was a lot of guilt also in those almond-shaped eyes and Tony, who was familiar with that feeling, and knew how harmful it could be, was not going to allow it to invade Peter's heart. Especially not tonight. This was a special night and at that moment he knew what to do.

"But you still sacrificed yourself for them, even if you don't want to admit it." Peter gently stroked Tony's face.

"The contempt that the whole planet feels towards me, for having brought back half of the universe is not a sacrifice..." Tony smiled, closing his eyes and giving himself to the caress. “My reputation was already screwed anyway, it's years of training ignoring being judged by the entire planet. I am immune. I know you don't but I will protect you, I will not let them hurt you.”

Peter looked at him with love. “I know, and I love you for that. But I was talking about you Tony. Now you must live confined and hide. You, the most mundane man that ever existed.” A tear rolled down Peter's cheek. "I wonder if all this was worth it."

"Every damn second." Tony smiled bringing his forehead to Peter's. “I know you have doubts, but, we must be happy Peter. We owe it to ourselves, and we owe it to those who love and support us… and I have to be honest here, Pete... I owe it to Pepper.”

Peter looked surprised. "I don't understand."

“That night when you came to me and confessed how much you loved me and I…” Tony sighed. "I rejected you..."

A small gesture of sadness was drawn on Peter's face as he remembered that fateful night, but tried to hide it. Tony noticed it anyway.

"I loved you as much as you loved me, Pete." Tony kissed Peter's forehead. "God I felt that maybe I loved you more than you loved me but I knew that this was... God I felt like an old pervert for feeling what I felt and I thought I was saving you from me."

Peter nodded in understanding.

"You weren't even 17 yet... and I... I had to protect you. So I left you go and proposed Pepper. That didn't change anything, I still loved you. And to see you walking away from me with a broken heart was the worst experience of my life, only surpassed by seeing you disappear in my arms without being able to tell you how much I loved you."

“After that, I drowned myself into depression and alcohol and I was going to follow you… but when I was about to leave this world… Pepper came to me. She told me she was pregnant, she had known about the baby for a week, but she also noticed that after Titan, I was no longer the same. She knew it wasn't just the guilt, she knew that I loved you and she didn't know whether to tell me about Morgan because, it might seem manipulative because I had ended our relationship shortly after returning from Titan.”

Peter nodded. Pepper was a great woman, and he admired her a lot. This only made him even more grateful to her, because she had, once again, saved Tony's life.

“It was then that we decided to give ourselves another chance. We got married and gave Morgan a home. But I could never forget you. I even had your portrait in our house. I told Morgan everything about the adventures of the amazing Spiderman. Pepper never complained. So, when Scott Lang came up with this crazy idea and I solved the time travel... I asked Pepper and, even knowing there was no way in this world that I would lose you again, she encouraged me to go for it.”

Peter cried, they were tears of gratefulness.

“She wanted me to finally rest and that would only happen when I had you next to me. That's why she is dealing with all the media drama, so that I finally stop defying death.”

With that new sense of accomplishment. Peter straightened and finally kissed Tony.

“All this will be worth it then. Because although we must be hidden we have each other and that's what counts. We will both make this worthwhile and we let the world see how they solves their problems.” Peter kissed Tony with passion.

Tony kissed him back and for a moment they both lost themselves in the passion that enveloped them.

“Fortunately now there are more heroes to take care of this planet. Pepper is right, it's time for you to rest. It's time for us to be happy.” Peter said with conviction.

Tony hugged Peter with love. “I'm glad you don't have any doubts because we have these guests that came from all over the universe. And I was getting nervous. Besides, we don't need to be hidden.”

Peter looked at him weirdly.

“While this planet doesn't love me now. We have the rest of the universe as our playground. And we can share it with those we love. Morgan will love to go with us to visit the space.” Tony smiled at him.

"You're right, Tony." Peter smiled back. "I'm ready."

Tony stood up and held out his hand, Peter grabbed firmly and they both finally left the house.

* * *

Under the starlight on a lonely island. Peter and Tony exchanged rings and a priest brought from New Asgard declared them husbands in a ceremony that Thor called universal. A union beyond the earth and the sky.

They received gifts from different parts of the universe. However, for Peter, the best gift was the company of all his friends. And there they were all gathered. Pepper, Rhodey, Thor, The Guardians of the Galaxy, Barton, Hulk, Natasha, the royal family of Wakanda, Captain Marvel, Steve and Sam, Wanda, even Scott Lang and Stephen Strange.

"Honeymoon in space." Peter was ecstatic. "Thank you so much, Neb."

“You and Tony deserve it.” Nebula was not the most communicative but her gift had been precious and Peter knew that actions spoke louder than words.

Peter hugged her tightly, she didn't hug back but for a moment she smiled at him. And that was enough.

"And your island will be still protected and hidden from the rest of the world by the barrier we installed here." Shuri giggled. "So everything will be in order when you return."

"You can also extend your family. Morgan needs siblings." Thor said as if nothing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clint said dumbfounded. "You know they are both men, right?"

"This is a very vast universe, be a man is not a problem. And since Peter is a superhuman, it is possible for him to get pregnant." Thor continued, ignoring the bewildered face of everyone around him. "When you want to expand the family let me know and I will tell you what to do."

"I want siblings!!" Morgan shrieked happily.

"Well baby, we'll touch that issue later." Pepper carried her daughter in her arms. “Now we have to enjoy the party and say goodbye to Dad. When he returns he will bring gifts for you from all over the universe and they will let us know about the extended family.”

Pepper was laughing. Tony squinted his eyes at her but he was amused.

"And we will take Morgan next trip, right?" Peter said affectionately.

"Of course." Pepper nodded. “Now please enjoy your night.”

The party was beautiful. And shortly before dawn, Peter and Tony set off on a space ship to a heavenly destination at a point in the universe that Nebula had indicated to them and that she herself had arranged with the guardians.

From the space ship they saw the dawn of a new beginning. It was the beginning of their lives. They would finally rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wrote smut and a part of the intergalactic journey but this thing was already very long, so I decided to finish it here. I was also lazy to keep translating, this is complicated, so for now this fic stays like this. Maybe one of this days I will post the rest as a second chapter.


End file.
